The Chubby Wubby Teletubbies Journey to LazyTown
by CaitlinLovesYou
Summary: so...what happens when Stephanie's dog gets lost? the Tubs have a bright idea. Oh no. UPDATED 3.31.06! this story is N0T for little kids..trust me.
1. Whats the Good News? and Hopelessly Lost

"TUBBIES!" screamed Mother You-Know-Who. "I have some good news and bad news!"

Po groaned. "What's the GOOD news?" she asked.

"The good news is that you guys are on another case!" she replied. "You guys are FAMOUS!"

"Great...whats the bad news?" Dipsy asked next.

"Well, the bad news is that the case is for," she took a long pause. "It's for STEPHANIE,"

"WHAT? That lame pink-haired girl who moved away!" Po shrieked.

"I WANNA COME, TOO!" Mimo said. I'M GONNA COME! MOMMY SAID I COULD COME WHEN I WAS FOUR AND NOW I AM!"

"Oh yeah, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Mimo!" added the whole Teletubbie family. "We almost forgot you turned four today!"

"WABBI-MOTO!" Zomo said. They all supposed it meant 'happy birthday'.

Tinkie Winkie was busy putting all the makeup she-ERR...HE-could.

"Add detail, Mom," LaaLaa told her mother as she chomped loudly on a cheese sandwich.

Mother Teletubbie looked at them and continued. "Well, her puppy, Misty, went missing the other day. She wants you to find her cause she's already moved. So you guys have to go on a trip to Lazy Town,"

"Hey cool! I always wanted to go there!" Tinkie Winkie said. They have a LOT of gay and lesbians!"

The others rolled their eyes. Tinkie Winkie looked up there too, but he didn't see anything.

"Ok anyways, I think we should head out," Po said.

"Yeah, we don't have much time," Dipsy added.

We gotta hurry so we can watch the Special Edition of Lesbigay!" Tinkie Winkie added.

"Ummm...that wasn't what I meant, but ok,"

"WAIT! I gotta go potty first!" Mimo announced. And she ran right in the bathroom.

A few hours later she came out.

"Okie dokie I'm ready!" she said. And all of them except Mother Teletubbie, Father Teletubbie, and Zomo went.

And all of them walked toward the train station. They passed all sorts of stores and stuff. Finally they got there.

"I'll get the tickets for the next ride. You guys just chill," Po told them.

But LaaLaa was the adventurous type. She wandered off somewhere for some reason or another. Stupid prat.

"Oh my GOSH!" she yelled to herself. She saw a homeless shelter giving out free CHEESE STEW to poor people. The place was called "Food for the Old People and the Less Fortunate".

She got a sudden craving for some. So she went in the back alley first. Then she ripped up her clothes and smeared mud all over her face, arms, and legs.

And she limped over to the line. "Cheese stew, please," she said to the fat lady serving it.

Once she got it, she stuffed the whole bowl into her face.

"Yummy," she said happily. Then she looked up at the old person serving it. "Are there seconds?"

"NO. SCRAM." She said back.

So LaaLaa was freaked out by the old lady. Cause when she talked LaaLaa saw that her tongue was green and she had only one tooth that was kind of black.

"EEEEK!" she said, as she ran around to get away. The she looked around faster and faster. And guess what? She then noticed she was hopelessly lost.


	2. Mimo's Rescue and Train Trouble

"Ok guys I got the tick-AHHH!" Po screamed, noticing LaaLaa wasn't there. "WHERE IS SHE? I WENT TO GET THE TICKETS FOR 5 MINUTES AND SHE'S GONE!"

Then Po, Dipsy, and Tinkie Winkie got a sly idea and looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Mimo?" said Dipsy. "Would you like to a little favor for us?"

Mimo's eyes got wide. "YAY! I WANNA!"

"OK THEN WALK LIKE AN ANIMAL ON YOUR KNEES AND SNIFF OUT LAALAA," they blabbed out.

"OKIE DOKIE!" she agreed. And she did.

_'Sniff sniff...crawl...sniff'_

"RUFF RUFF BARK BARK!" she yelled. And ran on her hands and knees over to the homeless place and over three hills. And you know what? LaaLaa was there all right.

"MIMO! YOU FOUND ME!" LaaLaa yelled. And she ran up and scooped Mimo up and hugged and kissed her.

Soon the others caught up.

"Cut the mush!" Dipsy shouted.

And all of them made the mad rush back to the train station.

As the Tubbies boarded the train, the conductor explained the rules.

"Now, if you shall fall out the window, you musn't scream and carry on," he said.

"YEAH, YEAH ON WITH IT!" yelled some guy sitting across the Tubs. And they watched the security people take him away.

"And if you shall get motion sickness, you mustn't scream and carry on either. Just reach down under your seat and you will find a bucket. Please use it for vomiting only," he said next.

And after he blabbed that, he shouted "WHOO WHOO!" like a madman, and the train shot forward, thrusting Mimo in the air.

"Waaahhh!" Mimo cried. "Save me!" and she landed on some guys lap. He screamed.

"What the-"

"Sorry, Mister," Mimo apologized, as she walked back to her siblings.

"Well, that was uncalled for," Dipsy said.

And the Tubs were quiet for a while. Like an hour or so.

"LUUUNNNCHH!" hollered the stewardess person.

At the sound of the word, the Tubs jerked up and ran toward the food car.

They gorged themselves with all sorts of stuff.

LaaLaa was busy at the dairy car. Cause there was cheese there apparently.

When they got back, Mimo was the size of a blimp, and Tinkie Winkie, Po, LaaLaa, and Dipsy were the size of jumbo jets. And they didn't care.


	3. Lazy Town Square and Hotel El Fatso

"Oh where, oh where, has my little dog gone? Oh where, oh where, can he be?" LaaLaa sang.

"Ah-hem...LaaLaa?" Dipsy said. "It's not _our_ dog,"

LaaLaa looked blank. "It isn't? Oh yeah...,"

The others rolled their eyes. LaaLaa looked up there, too, but she didn't see anything.

The Tubs kept walking along until they reached Lazy Town Square.

And of course, they HAD to see Stephanie sobbing over her dog.

"OHHH...IT'S HORRIBLE! I LOVE MISTY! PLEASE PLEASE SAVE HER! SHE'S ONLY A MERE _PUPPY!" _Stephanie managed between gasps.

"Shut up, Stephanie. No one likes you. Po, LaaLaa, Tinkie Winkie and Mimo don't like you. And I don't like you either," said Dipsy to Stephanie. She shut up.

"Yeah," added Po. "We're only doing this for what's in it for us."

The others nodded. They left Stephanie standing there and went back to business. No. Not _that_ kind of business.

"Yoo hoo! Misty!" called out LaaLaa, waving her fat arms around like a maniac.

The others rolled their eyes.

A few minutes or hours later, I don't care which, Tinkie Winkie was getting gayer. Or bored. Once again, I don't care which.

"Why are we looking for Stephanie's stupid dog anyways?" said Tinkerbell. "My make-up is getting ruined!"

"Dang it! Will you shut the heck up! You enormous, gay, son of a Tubbie!" exclaimed Dipsy.

"What the heck did you say?"

"I said, will you shut the heck up, you enormous, gay, son of a Tubbie!"

"Okay,"

Po groaned. It was already midnight. "Ok guys. I think we should go to some hotel or something to spend the night."

"Yeah," they said.

"I'm sleepy!" squealed Mimo, holding the front of her pants, and jumping up and down. A second later, "Poey! I made potty in my pants!"

"Krud!" said Dipsy. Mimo then began sobbing.

"We better get to the hotel," said Po.

Dipsy nodded. "Good idea,"

"I'll take the one night special," said Po to some ugly old hag at the front desk. Then she paid and grabbed the slidey card key thing.

"Come on," Po said. They went in the elevator, but it began to beep as soon as Tinkie Winkie stepped in. Po read the flashing sign.

"The elevator has exceeded the maximum weight capacity," she read. "Tinkie Winkie, get your fat butt out!"

He did. And he met the others on the 59th floor.

The Tubbies went in the room and looked around. Dipsy looked under the bed. Eww.

"EWW! THERES A BRA UNDER HERE!" he screamed.

Everyone looked. It was pink with yellow rubber ducks on it.

"It looks like Dora's grandma's," remarked LaaLaa.

Tinkie Winkie was on the phone, ordering stuff from the room service people.

"I'll have a salad," he said.

"I'LL HAVE A CHEESE SANDWICH!" said you know who.

"I'll have a burrito," said Po.

"I'll have pepperoni pizza," said Dipsy.

"I want fries!" squealed Mimo. Then the guy was there with the food and the Tubs pigged out. And they fell asleep instantly.

Finally they woke up at like, 3:00 in the afternoon the next day.

"Oh KRUD!" Dipsy said, seeing the clock. "GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS OUT OF BED!"

They did. And slowly, they got dressed, and Tinkie Winkie went into the bathroom. Everyone else could hear him singing "Snakes and Ladders". So, he was putting his makeup on.

They then left the hotel, and began looking for Misty again.


	4. Looking On and Gorillas in the Misty?

Excuse Me, Have You Seen A Dog?

Yes. LaaLaa was wandering around, looking at cheese hops while everybody else was busy looking for the dog.

"Dang it, LaaLaa! Are you gonna get your ugly, yellow butt over here, or do I have to MAKE you?" hollered Dipsy. LaaLaa stared at him.

"Whatever," she said. Then she bluntly resumed looking, wait-more like _drooling_ over the cheeses in the window. "Look! Blue cheese! OH MY GOSH! American and Swiss! Am I in heaven or what?" LaaLaa sang. She went inside the shop and never came back. Well, you can't blame a fool like her. There's absolutely nothing anybody can do about people like her.

"Come on, Mimo. Come on Dipsy..Tinkerbell," Po said. "Screw her."

"Mmkay," said the gay one.

The Tubbies wandered around aimlessly around and around the town, not really giving a care about what they were doing. Finally, Po got frustrated and had a hissy fit.

"WHAT EXACTLY ARE WE DOING? ARE WE GONNA JUST WANDER AROUND LIKE IDIOTS FOR THE REST OF OUR SHORT AND POINTLESS LIVES? I DON'T THINK SO! GET REAL, GUYS!" Po was acting like a mental case. "NOW GET ON WITH IT, AND FIND STEPHANIES STUPID, DUMB, DOG!"

They did. Cause Po freaked all of them out apparently. Who knew that somebody could rant on and on like that?

Mimo went up to some random chinese guy on the street, and asked him about the dog. "Excuse me, have you seen a dog?"

"Ching chong?" he said.

"Sorry, I don't speak Italian," said Mimo. She walked away sadly. Then she spotted the one, the only, MR. WARTHOG! "Mr. Warthog! I've wondered where you were! Tinkie Winkie wants to marry you!" Mr. Warthog looked disgusted. "Anyways, have you seen a dog?"

"Yeah I have, and his name is Tinkie Winkie." Then he ran away from there, never to be seen again.

Po wasn't having much of any luck either. Tinkie Winkie was running after Mr. Warthog, who was screaming and shouting, "Get away from me, you gay girly man-WOMAN!"

"No! I LUUUUUV you!" Tinkie Winkie was saying. Dang. Was Tinkie Winkie getting gayer? Or was that just me..?

The day ended, LaaLaa was fatter, Tinkerbell was crushed because Mr. Warthog sped away in his grandma's ferrari, and he would never see him again, and Dipsy was declaring that he would never ever do a crazy thing as finding a dog again in his poor, pathetic life. Back to Hotel El Fatso they went.

Gorillas in the Mist-y?

Since the Teletubbie were doing absolutely nothing, they decided to take a break and go see a movie. So they all went to Tubtry 25, right next to the cheese shop, where Dipsy and Po had to tie a rope around LaaLaa's neck in order for her to move the heck away from there.

"Lets see...there's Roxy's Teaparty, or Gorillas in the Mist." read Po.

"ROXY'S TEAPARTY!" squealed Mimo.

"I second that!" said Tinkie Winkie.

Po and Dipsy looked at each other. "Ok," they said together.

"Dipsy, LaaLaa, and I will see Gorillas in the Mist, and you two-," Po pointed at Tinkie Winkie and Mimo. "-will go see Roxy's Funeral-I MEAN...Teaparty."

"WHOOT!" said Mimo. And Tinkie Winkie.

"Meet us at the arcade after the movies end," Dipsy added. Five seconds later, everyone had bought out all of the food at the theater.

An ugly gorilla came on to the screen of Gorillas in the Mist, and LaaLaa said, "That looks like Dora's grandma."

"Yeah, only the gorilla is less black and hairy," Po remarked. Dipsy laughed.

"Tea for two and two for tea!" Tinkie Winkie was singing over and over again.

"SHUT UP!" said Mimo. Then security came and kicked Mimo and Tinkerbell out.

"No gays and their adopted children allowed," said the security guy.

After the movies, the Tubs went outside again. Just about the time when they were heading back to the hotel, the Tubs saw a similar looking dog wandering the alleys alone.

"Misty?"


End file.
